The Shifter
by Lock'n-Load
Summary: Read on to find out what The shifters are. This is my first fanfic so please give me tips


The Shifters  
  
By William Chiang a.k.a. Lock'n-Load  
  
Legal stuff: I do not own any of this Sonic stuff so don't sue me for any reason. This is my first story so it will be nice to give me tips on improving my story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
History….  
  
Since 4050 the Fots, which are the alien species has somehow increased by incredible strength. Many innocent humans (and animals like Sonic) were mercily slaughtered. The Fots were Brainless aliens morphed to kill. Many died, however, few, just a few, somehow managed to be accepted as their soldiers. These men and women and animal soldiers were named………. The Shifters………  
  
Flashback,  
  
"Security 5 and last breached. Warning, warning, warning."  
  
"Damn this," Sonic yelled, "I can't fail, come on, what's the frequency!"  
  
"Warning, Estimated the whole military will be razed at 5 minutes and 13 seconds, 12, 11." Said the tech, or a watch that Sonic wears connected to the main Command center giving him information.  
  
Sonic closed his eyes, and then opened it; he then saw what was practically impossible, horrifying him..  
  
Millions and millions of Fots rammed in the command post. Fots of every type, the ones that are fast but weak, the ones that look like mutated human (which are mutated human) armed with Plasma cannon, and the big ones with the size, strength, of an elephant, mounted with gigantic Scythes they can crush anything in it's path. They all came running in, destroying everything in its path.  
  
Getting his gun and armor loaded, and without hope, he ran in battle at the last row, yelling all the way, showing his strength and will to conquer these beast, inside him he was about to cry.  
  
Then a Scientist came running up to him, almost slipping on the ice (they are fighting at an arctic place) huffing and puffing all the way, he cried out, "Commander Sonic, we have found the frequency, get us the Fotew and we will destroy it, hurry, it doesn't look like we have much time,"  
  
Obviously, Sonic thought. He quickly ran to the building where the Fotew was stored. But he saw a nalon, those beasts with the huge scythe, panicking Sonic slipped on the ice.  
  
"Grrrrrrr……." The monster cried out. He raised his huge talons to attack Sonic but….  
  
SONIC WIND  
  
Sonic blew himself back and stumbled onto the ice. The nalon struck but cracked the ice; the monster then hopelessly fell into the freezing cold water. Not only that the crack went longer and longer and soon the iceberg Sonic was standing became another island. A lot of fots tried to jump the gap but all helplessly fell into the water. Shaking like crazy, Sonic got himself up and dashed for the Building.  
  
In the temple, Sonic entered a long, dark pathway; at the end of it a soldier could be seen.  
  
"2 minutes countdown until total elimination." The tech said  
  
The voice echoed throughout the entire temple. The soldier turned around, revealing that he took the Fotew.  
  
"Give it back, with it finally we can destroy the Fots at last." Said Sonic.  
  
The soldier didn't answer.  
  
"I don't have time for this," Sonic muttered, "who sent you here? General Augustes? Or-"  
  
"Exactly I serve the Queen of Fot, by live or death," the soldier answered.  
  
He then walked into a dark spot, a clicking noise and typing could be heard, then the nuclear warning sign…. Uh oh, that doesn't sound too good.  
  
"What are you doing ye idiot!?!?" Sonic yelled, taking a step back, " are you sacrificing your life to save the many lives of the Fots? Answer me!"  
  
The soldier had a grin on his face, he then nodded.  
  
"You're, you're totally nuts!" Sonic cried out, again echoes could be heard.  
  
Holding tight on a Chaos emerald he stored in the temple he gripped it to the point his knuckles whitened.  
  
"What are you anyways?"  
  
"I have, shifted."  
  
"What!?!?, what does that mean?"  
  
Another noise is heard, "nuclear weapon detected,"  
  
Sonic looked up, he could just see a little dot.  
  
"You, shifters, and Fots will pay for this," commented Sonic, and with that he teleported back to the dropship site, where a dropship came and picked up Sonic and a few other soldiers. After lift off they looked down at the remaining soldiers surrounded by Fots, most fell to their feet, other had an expression of fight till the end. Sonic saluted at them.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Present time, exactly 5 years later.  
  
Sonic in his S-3x Scoutship along with his other crew of 5 more NORMAL scoutships, flew and searched around in the space near their camp. They saw a dropship.  
  
"Your dropship is now under Sonic's command, give it to us peacefully and no one gets hurt." Said Sonic through the Comm. (or communication link).  
  
"Never!" the pilot cried out, he tried to flee but the scoutships stopped him.  
  
" It's wise if you surrender by now," Said Sonic.  
  
The pilot drops out of the dropship and another marine out of one of the scoutship came and piloted the captured dropship.  
  
" Tomorrow a group of fleet will pick up this bunker, you can sleep in it for today and ride with them tomorrow." Instructed Sonic.  
  
Sonic was used to be a commander of general Duku but now he is just a bandit floating in space.  
  
(Back at the camp)  
  
"Check out this dropship we got!" Said Sonic, greeting his medic Amy, plus the other marines.  
  
"Yes, it is nice…" said Amy Rose.  
  
"But I have been waiting to do something more… daring."  
  
"What, you think robbing ships isn't daring?"  
  
"What? Robbing helpless ship? Come on, we need a bit more action, I mean come on, I liked my old job a lot better."  
  
"What are you going to rob next? Statue of Liberty?"  
  
"I am thinking of the Kor-lan crystals."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
What is that??? Find out in the next chapter of The Shifters  
  
(I want a few reviews before continuing) 


End file.
